Seat belt retractors are in common use in motor vehicles around the world as part of an occupant restraint system for providing occupant protection. Seat belt retractors store belt webbing which is deployed across an occupant in the typical so-called “active” type belt system, in which the occupant manually fastens the belt. The seat belt retractor typically incorporates a torsion rewind spring which enables an internal spindle to store a spool of seat belt webbing. The retractor allows extension of the belt during fastening and retraction when it is unfastened. The basic functions of the retractor are to provide convenient storage of belt webbing, enable occupant movement when the belt is fastened, and control the extension of belt webbing upon the occurrence of a crash event.
Significant advances have been made in recent decades in the area of motor vehicle occupant restraints. In addition to passive restraints, such as inflatable air cushion restraint systems, the area of belt restraint systems has also undergone significant advancement. Two areas of advancements in retractor design are particularly noteworthy. Pretensioning devices are often provided which are typically pyrotechnically actuated and forcibly wind up the belt retractor to reduce slack in the webbing upon the detection of a crash event. By reducing the slack in the webbing by pretensioning, the belt is able to couple with the occupant early in the crash sequence to provide control of the occupant's displacement relative to the vehicle. Taking up webbing slack and tightening the belt at the initial portion of the crash sequence also enables belt loading to be managed better while restraining the occupant. Pretensioning also helps provide proper positioning of the belt webbing on the occupant's body during a crash event.
Another area of significant development in seat belt retractors is providing seat belt webbing load limiting. Early retractors simply had spindles which were rigidly locked, typically by an inertia sensitive device which locked the spool to the retractor frame. Upon retractor locking, loads exerted on the belt webbing would result in some extension of the webbing through stretching of webbing and deflection of the retractor and other belt system components. However, the extension of the webbing in retractors without load limiting features was not tailored in a precise manner. Accordingly, these retractors could result in high loads applied to the occupant which can lead to less than optimal restraint performance. To improve performance, designers developed load limiting systems for retractors. Load limiting systems typically employ the use of a torsion bar coupled between the webbing spool and the inertial locking device which provides controlled torsional deflection in response to belt webbing loads. The presence of the torsion bar will “soften” the restraint characteristics of the belt retractor. In yet a further refinement of belt load limiting systems, multilevel load limiting systems have been implemented. These systems may have one, two, or more sections of torsion bar or other deformable elements which can be activated in a controlled manner, depending on a number of factors. For example, it may be desirable to provide a high belt load limiting characteristic when a high severity crash is occurring, or where a large and heavy occupant is involved. On the other hand, in lower severity impacts, lighter weight occupants may optimally be restrained with a less stiff load limiting characteristic. Retractors are presently known which have a pyrotechnic device which can be fired through a controller to select between high and low load limiting conditions, depending on a variety of factors, including those mentioned previously.
Providing retractors with increasing features has disadvantages, typically including the cost to provide these features, the complexity of the retractor, and the packaging size in the vehicle required for installation and operation of the retractor. Motor vehicle designers are constantly striving to reduce the mass, cost, and enhance the packaging efficiency of their products, including seat belt retractors.